Sus ultimas palabras
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Todos tenemos un día que nos hace llorar sin parar durante toda la noche, puesto que esta lleno de dolor, tristeza y amargura, ese día para mi fue la ultima vez que te vi y que solo nuestro próximo encuentro seria en el otro mundo. continuar esto. xf opinen seria un gran apoyo.


Estaba asustada… Preocupada… Triste…. Desesperada…. Todas esas emociones a la vez me tenían al borde de la locura. Toda esa tensión no me dejaba concentrarme en mi busque por Bardock. Me había asustado demasiado cuando recibí la noticia de que había regresado gravemente herido del planeta Mit y de alguna manera algo me hacía sentir como un gran nudo se formaba en mi estomago, agobiándome a cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que mi desesperación creciera sin razón alguna.

Muchas ocasiones atrás Bardock había regresado de misiones mal herido, casi moribundo, mas de una de esas ocasiones me preocupaba por su condición, pero en esta ocasión me sentía diez veces más desesperada por saber como estaba, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando.

En cuanto recibí la noticia de su llegada no dude en salir lo más rápido posible a su encuentro, asegurarme que se encontraba bien y que todo era como siempre sucedía .Un simple susto. Pero al llegar a las instalaciones de aterrizaje y no encontrar rastros de él en la pista donde se encontraba su nave me asuste aun mas cuando unos sujetos que trabajaban en esa área me contaron a detalle el comportamiento extraño de Bardock.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí al interior de edificio recorriendo velozmente cada pasillo del lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo cruzando cada esquina que se presentaba y sin éxito, sentía que nunca lo encontraría hasta que de uno de los pasillos de donde se encontraba el bar logre escuchar barias risas a la vez y por último a una voz conocida maldiciendo a todo pulmón.

En cuanto lo oí corrí lo más rápido posible a su dirección y en cuanto lo tuve a la vista mis piernas temblaron y mi garganta se encontraba cerrada sin poder formular palabra alguna, la forma en que Bardock caminaba apoyado sobre la pared era una de las peores formas que lo había visto alguna vez en mi vida, el escuchar como sus gemidos de dolor se lograban escuchar desde la distancia que nos separaba me estrujaban el corazón. En cuando reaccione al momento de ver como desaparecía en un pasillo en dirección a las afueras de edifico, corrí nuevamente con mayor dificultad y desesperación, mis piernas seguían sin responder como yo quería.

-¡BARDOCK!- Grite con todas las fuerzas que poseía en ese momento. Vi como se detuvo y se giro para verme, Para cuando lo hizo yo ya estaba apoyándolo sobre mi hombro y evitar que callera al suelo.

Me miro con sus ojos negros profundos, aquellos que siempre me habían fortalecido en varias ocasiones pero esta vez solo me transmitían más preocupación y temor algo estaba sucediendo y definitivamente no era nada bueno. Espere a que dijera algo pero al parecer a él también le costaba formular alguna palabra.

Mi mente se dirigió a que todo esto tenía que ver con el mal presentimiento que había tenido Bardock hace unos días que había vuelto a casa por ordenes del gran Freezer, por la razón que enviamos a nuestro hijo Kakarotto a un planeta lejano.

Con solo mirarnos pude entender que de eso se trataba, todo esto tenía que ver con Freezer y que estaba por hacer algo terrible.

-¡No podemos contra Freezer! ¡Escapemos los dos!- Le dije de manera desesperada, teniendo la esperanza de esperar la aceptación de él.

-¡Nunca!- su repuesta me sorprendió demasiado sin poder creer que dijera eso.

\- Gine, escúchame- lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aria una locura y eso me partió el corazón - No solo yo puedo cambiar el futuro- sus palabras me dolían y sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar –No importa lo que pase yo volveré y viviré siempre. Oíste- Me miro a los ojos y después me envolvió en sus brazos con su mirada en alto y yo sin poderlo evitar solo llore en su pecho. Después de unos segundo se separo un poco, tomo mi rostro con su mano y lo levanto un poco y lo acerco al suyo para depositarme un último beso en los labias lleno de amor, le correspondí de igual manera.

Después de eso me soltó y prendió vuelo al cielo en dirección a donde se ubicaban los dos soles, gusto donde pude ver una nave ocultándose en uno de ellos.

Sin dudar en las palabras de Bardock corrí nuevamente al edificio conociendo bien mi objetivo.


End file.
